


Bombastic

by ssa_americana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana
Summary: Special Agent Aaron Hotchner ends up being held hostage and with a countdown bomb on his chest. Bomb squad sends its best member, Ana, who’s way too talkative just to keep herself calm.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Bombastic

The clock was ticking. Aaron’s sweat began to burn all over his chest and back, soaking his shirt and feeling the heavyweight of the bomb around his torso as the plastic around his wrists behind his back began to burn his skin.

Trying to negotiate with sociopaths always had its dangerous side, and this occasion was Agent Hotchner who became their target, only of opportunity. But it was his fault, he didn’t wait for backup.

“Hotch can you hear us?” Morgan said through the earbud. The unsub made sure to put the agent’s microphone back on, _“That way everyone will hear you blow up.”_ He said with the evilest smile moments earlier.

“I’m here,” Aaron responded very calmly, but his heart was pounding out of his chest, afraid that his own strong heartbeat would trigger the bomb.

“Bomb squad is on the way man, just keep calm. Talk to me,” Morgan kept saying. “Tell me what you see.”

Aaron swallowed hard, looking at his surroundings, “Uh I see brick walls and metal ceiling, tall ceiling. Some wooden box, that could definitely be more bombs.”

“Don’t think about that. Just keep talking,” his friend Rossi demanded.

The hostage agent looked down to his chest, seeing red numbers upside down. 16 minutes and 21 seconds. He still had time for a decent goodbye.

“Dave, please call Jack for me, I need to talk to him one last ti-”

“Whoa, no goodbyes allowed here sir,” a female voice coming from behind him interrupted. He looked over his shoulder seeing a tiny woman walking fast towards him, crushing the small stones with her big boots. She was well protected, with a big helmet that made her face look tiny and her uniform that was clearly one size bigger.

Aaron exhaled relieved. At least if he dies, he won’t die alone.

“Agent Hotchner, my name is Ana, I’m the bomb technician that will get you out of that horrible looking thing,” she said overly moving her face muscles while talking, but the strings of her helmet were itchy around her face.

The woman kneeled on his side, taking out a few supplies from a metal case, placing them neatly on the cold concrete floor.

Ana leaned down on him, analyzing carefully the bomb that now marked 14 minutes. “Is Jack your son?” She asked. The calmness and confidence on her voice made Aaron feel safe, hopeful that these weren’t really his last moments with life and that bomb squad truly sent him their best member.

“Yes he’s my son.” The technician then looked behind him, where his hands were tied, seeing another countdown. “There is another bomb behind you, you’ll have to stay with your hands tied, just in case,” she added and Aaron agreed with his head, feeling a knot on his throat while looking up at the metal ceiling full of holes. He could see some stars through them, feeling peace for a moment.

Organizing her thoughts, Ana decided to focus on the bomb behind him first since it had more time. “How old is Jack?” she asked, proceeding to start her operation.

Aaron looked down behind his shoulder again, not really sure what she was doing, “Uh, Six.”

Ana exchanged utensils every ten seconds, already feeling the bomb loosing up. “I have a daughter too. Her name is Heather,” she kept the conversation going, but more to calm herself than him. She always did that in these types of situations, “She’s five, very mature and serious. She always has a frown on her face, kind of like yours, but she’s a happy kid.”

A smirk formed on his face softening his frown at her comment.

“After this we should definitely arrange a playdate for them,” Ana added.

“Sure thing,” he answered, his eyes were back in the stars above him. The bomb was almost loose enough.

As soon as Ana had the explosive on her hand, a beeping sound coming from the bomb on Aaron’s chest echoed in the warehouse.

“The other one has activated.” She kneeled in front of him, “Fifty seconds.”

“Tell me what you see Ana,” Aaron demanded as he couldn’t see clearly by himself.

“Three sets of wires.”

Aaron started to squirm on the floor, already smelling death, “What colors,” he demanded.

“Green, white, red,” she snapped fast as her eyes traveled from one wire to the other.

“It’s green. Cut the green one!”

Fifteen seconds.

Ana let out a deep breath, “I hope you are right agent Hotchner. Otherwise, it was nice meeting you.”

Her shaky hands brought the cutters to the green wire, looking at Aaron’s face as both heard the sound of the cord being split in half.

“Oh god,” she whined, falling on her butt holding her head as her elbows rested on her knees. She had smelled death too.

Aaron closed his eyes, leaning back on the pole he was still attached to, breathing heavily. “Now can you please untie me.”

Ana nervously smiled and cut the plastic off him. “Don’t move just yet. Let me take off the vest first.”

She made him stand up slowly, holding his shaky hand. Their height difference was gigantic, her head ended right below his shoulders.

Ana walked around him one time analyzing the vest as he pulled his arms in the air.

“Okay, you’re safe,” she said while detaching the velcro around him, Aaron instantly bringing one hand to his chest.

The both of them walked together in silence towards where everyone else was, an ambulance already waiting for the agent.

As Ana walked towards her team, he went to the other direction to his.

“You should’ve waited for backup,” his coworker Emily was the first one to reprimand him.

“I know.”

He finally went to the ambulance after everyone rebuked him. The paramedic checked his vital signs, taking his blood pressure and respiration rate, as another one cured the burns on his wrists while he looked around for Ana, needing to say thank you before leaving.

But she found him first, “So, did you have a heart attack?”

He buttoned up his shirt as the paramedics were done. Noticing her helmet was off now and how her thin messy braids rested on her shoulders. “Probably, but I’m good now,” he responded timidly, “And thank you, for saving my life.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, agent. Anytime.” She saluted him with two fingers to her forehead as a goodbye, slowly walking backwards still looking at him.

“Is, uh, is that playdate still standing?”


End file.
